Manor of Story
by Lacie Helra-Chan
Summary: Sebuah rumah tua. rumah ini memiliki nama. Manor of Story. Banyak cerita yang disimpan di dalam rumah tua ini. Baca aja ah sendiri... pusing bikin summarynya!


Hai! Hai! Fic ke sepuluh author nih! Manor Of Story, ya... mungkin hampir sama kayak Day By Day Team Natsu, tapi bedanya, di Manor Of Story ini, karakternya lebih banyak. Gak hanya team Natsu aja, tapi sodara-sodara dari guild lain juga ada di sini. Sebenernya author bikin one shoot dulu. Author mau tau aja, kalo fic ini laku, author rencananya mau bikin berseri, sama kayak Day By Day Team Natsu.

Oke, udah penasaran sama isinya?

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : -**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Humor**

**Warning : Lagi galau? Lagi badmood? Scroll terus ke bawah.**

Readers tau sendiri kan? Kalo author memulai cerita itu pasti selalu dengan kata-kata 'Pagi yang cerah di—' nah, sekarang beda lho!

Pagi yang gelap di kompek B. Hujan badai menerpa. Ada payung yang terbang, ada layang-layang nyangkut, dan banyak burung berteduh. Petir dimana-mana. Monyet-monyet menutup telinga mereka.

Tapi di sebuah rumah yang menjadi tempat musyawarah warga di komplek B, hujan, badai, bahkan petir sekali pun tidak berpengaruh pada belasan makhluk yang sedang mengobrol bersama di rumah ini. Ya, sebut saja rumah ini sebagai Manor of Story.

Rumah yang menyimpan banyak cerita dari setiap orang yang mendatanginya.

"Jadi? Sekarang siapa yang mau cerita?" Tanya Lucy memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku! Aku!" Kata Gray antusias sambil mengangkat tanganya.

"Ya, silahkan bercerita." Kata Lucy.

Semua orang dari seluruh komplek selalu datang berkunjung sekedar curhat kepada rumah tua ini. Sungguh menyeramkan. Seperti ada magnet raksasa yang tak terlihat.

"Gua mau flash back soal Natsu beberapa hari yang lalu!" Kata Gray.

"Hah? Gua?" Tanya Natsu heran sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

**Flash Back**

Pagi hari yang cerah di depan komplek B. Natsu dan Gray lagi jalan-jalan bermaksud cari makan untuk sarapan. Tapi sepertinya, pria berambut nyentrik warna pink kayak banci ini lagi badmood nih.

Ada apa gerangan?

"Eh, lu kenapa sih dari tadi? Cemberuuuut aja... " Tanya Gray sambil menyikut lengan Natsu yang dari tadi matanya setengah tebuka.

"Gua bukannya cemberut... " Kata Natsu.

"Terus kenapa?" Tanya Gray lagi.

"Lu inget gak? Kemaren malem kita nonton film action kan? Nah itu peran utamanya keren banget!" Kata Natsu.

"Terus apa hubungannya peran utama itu sama lu yang cemberut?" Tanya Gray.

"Eh! Udah gua bilang gua gak cemberut!" Kata Natsu sambil menghentakkan tangannya.

"Iya, terus kenapa?" Tanya Gray greget.

"Ya lu inget kan? Kemaren malem kita— eh kok ngulang lagi sih?!" Kata Natsu sambil menjitak kepala Gray.

"Iya, sekarang jelasin apa hubungannya peran utama film kemaren sama lu?" Tanya Gray. Mereka terus berjalan di pinggir kios makanan yang bejejeeeer panjang banget.

"Peran utamanya keren. Gua pengen jadi keren kayak dia gitu... makannya dari tadi gua diem aja... " Kata Natsu sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Cih. Mau lu ngapain juga gak bakalan keren!" Kata Gray yang mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Aduh!" Natsu menabrak Gray yang mendadak berhenti. Natsu memegangi mukanya sambil menarik nafas menahan marah. "Ada apa Gray?" Tanya Natsu dengan nada datar dan wajah sok serius.

"Ada kecelakaan tuh! WOW! Liat yuk!" Kata Gray. Gray pun langsung setengah berlari ke TKP.

"Hah... " Gumam Natsu dengan mata setengah terbuka dengan kedua alis yang terangkat. Niatnya dia tuh sok keren kayak yang di film-film. Dan karena lagi bergaya sok keren, dia cuma ngeliatin dari jauh doang. Jadi kayak orang misterius gitu.

10 menit kemudian, Gray kembali ke tempat Natsu berdiri. Gray menceritakan kondisi korban, dan lain sebagainya, kayak ada polisi, ada ibu-ibu yang nangis, ada yang kejang-kejang, dan ada yang rekam-rekam.

Sebenernya Natsu dalem hatinya tuh antusias banget dengerinnya. Secara waktu dia ngeliatin dari jauh, eh malah ketutupan orang. Tapi di luarnya dia masang tampang 'gua gak tertarik tuh. Bodo amat.' Dan itu membuat Gray merasa tidak diperhatikan dan berhenti bercerita, padahal Natsu masih penasaran.

Setelah itu, mereka makan di sebuah cafe kecil yang berada di barisan kios yang tadi mereka lewati.

"Pesen nasi, ikan bakar, sama es teh tawar satu." Pesan Gray pada Si pelayan cafe.

"_Cafe apa warteg?"_Batin Natsu yang sedang menopang dagunya sambil melihat Gray yang masih komat kamit sama Si pelayan. Begitu selesai, Si pelayan menengokan kepalanya ke arah Natsu. Natsu menarik nafas panjang sebelum mulai memesan.

"Saya pesen roti selei coklat sama susu ya... " Kata Natsu sambil menatap pelayan itu dengan tatapan 'gue keren kan?'. Sementara Si pelayan menahan muntah.

"Belakangan ini banyak kasus penculikkan." Kata Natsu masih menopang dagunya.

"Ooh... lu nonton berita juga ya... " Kata Gray sambil nyengir. Natsu cuma mendengus mendengar itu.

"Penculikan itu kan biasanya terjadi di komplek-komplek gitu, nah, gua takut nanti anak gua diculik lagi! Anak gua kan mirip sama orang tuanya! Orang tuanya orang kaya lagi! Sedangkan di rumah cuma ada Lucy, sementara gua kerja... " Kata Natsu curhat.

"Emang lu kerja apa?" Tanya Gray sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Natsu terdiam sejenak dengan mulut terbuka. "Oke, gua emang gak kerja apa-apa, tapi intinya, gua gak bisa ngawasin anak-anak gua 24 jam." Kata Natsu dengan suara yang mulai mengeras, namun matanya masih seperti orang mengantuk.

Gray hanya mengangguk. Mengangguk agar temannya ini berhenti berbicara tapi—

"Gua penasaran... kalo gua yang diculik gimana ya?" Tanya Natsu sambil melihat ke atas dengan matanya yang setengah terbuka itu.

Ternyata usaha tersembunyimu itu gagal, Gray.

"Lu? Diculik? Gak bakal... gak bakal!" Kata Gray antusias sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya 'tidak! Tidak!' seperti itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Natsu penasaran.

"Gua tanya, emang siapa yang mau nyulik lu? Lu kan gak berharga! Gak! Gak!" Kata Gray masih melambai-lambaikan tangannya seperti tadi.

Tak lama pelayan pun datang dengan membawa pesanan mereka.

"Makasih ya mba." Kata Gray sambil tersenyum ramah kepada Si pelayan.

"Sst! Inget istri di rumah! Senyum-senyum lagi! Idih... ngegodain pelayan cafe lu ya... " Kata Natsu. Natsu geleng-geleng sambil berkata, "Kasian bener Juvia dapet suami kayak lu!"

"Eh! Lu gila ya! Ngapain gua godain pelayan tadi! Palayannya cowok lagi! Gua tuh cuma tersenyum biar kesannya gua orang ramah. Emang kayak lu apa?! Sok-sok keren gitu..." Kata Gray sambil menatap Natsu dengan sinisnya.

"Aih!" Teriak Natsu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Gray yang lagi sibuk makan nasi pake ikan bakar.

"Kok susunya susu begini sih?" Kata Natsu bingung sambil mengangkat susu kotak itu.

"Apa yang salah? Kan lu pesen susu... nah itu susu. Terus kenapa lu bingung?" Tanya Gray yang gak ngerti sama sekali.

"Ya iya sih ini susu... tapi se-enggaknya pake gelas kek... kan kalo gua pake sedotan gini kan jadi gak 'cool' gitu. Terus jadi keliatan kayak anak kecil." Kata Natsu sambil menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Udah ah bawel... " Gumam Gray yang kembali menyuapi nasi itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Natsu pun dengan enggan membuka plastik pembungkus sedotan itu dan mulai menusukkan ujung runcing sedotan ke lingkaran berwarna abu-abu. Sepertinya ia tampak kesulitan menusukkan sedotan itu. Gray sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan temannya itu sambil terus mengunyah.

"Ngg... " Erang Natsu sambil terus berusaha menusukkan sedotan itu ke dalam kotak.

Dan akhirnya—

CRROOOOOTT

Muncrat.

Gray yang tadinya mau masukin nasinya ke dalam mulut jadi gak jadi waktu ngeliat bercakan susu mengenai pakaian dan wajah Natsu. Apa lagi muka Natsu yang asem itu. Gray melihat Natsu dengan mulut menganga. Nasi yang berada di genggaman jari Gray pun mematung melihat Natsu.

"Ehm... " Desah Natsu bersamaan dengan susu yang menetes dari dagunya.

Gray berusaha bersikap tenang. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Menahan tawa yang akan segera meledak. Natsu langsung pergi ke toilet dan mencuci mukanya.

Mata Gray mengikuti kemana Natsu pergi. Sampai saat itu pun, Gray masih mengatur nafasnya.

* * *

Setelah keluar dari cafe itu, Natsu terus memperhatikan kaosnya yang kecoklatan itu.

"Kenapa? Kok lu nunduk terus? Udahan sok kerennya?" Tanya Gray yang berjalan di depan Natsu.

Natsu menggeleng. "Gua lagi ngeliatin noda susu di kaos gua. Kapan ilangnya ya?" Tanya Natsu.

"Ya ilangnya kalo dicuci lah!" Kata Gray sambil memukul bahu temannya itu pelan.

Mereka pun berjalan pulang.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gerbang komplek. Gray melihat kebelakang. Natsu berhenti dan mengucek matanya.

"Kelilipan ya?" Tanya Gray. Natsu mengangguk.

Gray berjalan mendekati Natsu. "Sini, sini. Gua tiupin... " Natsu menyingkirkan tangannya dari matanya dan membiarkan Gray meniup matanya.

"Fuh... fuh... "

"Fuh... fuh... "

"Adaw!" Teriak Natsu.

"Eh? Napa? Emang kecolok?" Tanya Gray.

"Ludah lu masuk mata gua!" Kata Natsu sambil mengucek matanya. "Aduuh... nanti gua buta warna nih!" Lanjut Natsu.

"Oooh... ya udah sini gua tiupin lagi." Kata Gray sambil menyingkirkan tangan Natsu.

"Ah ogah! Nanti muncrat lagi! Bau tau! Radiasi!" Kata Natsu sambil menepis tangan Gray.

"Udah gak papa! Nanti kalo debunya gak dikeluarin ntar buta lho!" Gray terus memaksa membuka mata Natsu dengan jarinya.

"Adaw!" Teriak Natsu.

Tak sengaja, jari Gray mencolok mata Natsu yang kebetulan terbuka saat itu.

"Aduh! Aduh! Sorry bro! Sorry! Sakit gak?" Kata Gray sambil meraba-raba mata Natsu yang tertutup.

"Gak! Gak! Udah! Gak usah dipegang!" Kata Natsu yang berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Gray dari wajahnya.

"Aduh! Sorry! Sorry!" Gray terus meraba-raba mata Natsu.

"UDAH! JANGAN DIPEGANG!"

**End Flash Back**

"Gitu ceritannya... " Ujar Gray.

"Jadi gara-gara itu pas pulang matamu bengkak?" Tanya Lucy sambil menengok ke arah Natsu.

Natsu terlihat kesal mengingat kejadian itu.

"Udah belom ceritanya? Gua mau cerita nih... " Kata Jellal yang terlihat mengantuk.

"Emang lu punya cerita apaan?" Tanya Gray dengan nada sinis.

"Waktu kita ke Gym... "

**Flash Back**

Pagi itu pagi yang cerah. Sangat cerah. Sampai-sampai 3 pasang mata yang sedang menantang matahari itu terasa terbakar karena panas matahari yang sampai ke bumi.

"Lu bilang lu mau olahraga?" Tanya Gray.

Natsu mengangguk. Tangannya menghalangi cahaya matahari yang mengenai matanya.

"Jadi sebab itu lu ngajak kita pagi-pagi buat lari pagi?" Tanya Gray lagi.

Natsu mengangguk. Masih menghalangi sinar matahari itu.

"Buat apa—"

"Berisik lu! Kalo lu gak mau perutlu 'Six pack' ya udah hidup aja sambil bawa perut lu yang 'One Big Pack' itu! Pulang aja deh!" Ledek Natsu.

"Lu aja kaleee!" Kata Gray dengan sinis.

"Apa lu bilang?!" Kata Natsu dengan pose siap tempur.

"Udah, udah, dari pada berantem, mending makan permen... " Kata Jellal dengan santai.

"Gak lucu banget sih lu!" Kata Natsu sambil menatap Jellal dengan sinis.

"Lu ngelucu?" Tanya Gray dengan nada yang tidak kalah sinisnya dengan muka Natsu.

Jellal pun mulai berlari sendiri dengan tampang facepalm.

* * *

Mereka berlari menyusuri komplek. Setelah bosan mondar-mandir 3 kali dan 3 kali ngeliat ibu-ibu yang sama yang lagi jemur kolor, mereka pun berlari ke luar komplek.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Gray yang berlari di belakang Natsu.

"Taman." Jawab Natsu singkat.

"Lumayan. Di sana banyak orang yang olahraga juga lho... " Kata Jellal yang berlari di samping Gray.

"Ngomong-ngomong gua dari tadi ngeliatin lu berdua... " Kata Gray.

"Apaan sih... naksir sama gua?" Tanya Natsu sambil menengok ke arah Gray sekilas.

"Bukan. Gua baru nyadar kalo dari tadi lu berdua, termasuk gua, gak bawa minum." Kata Gray.

Natsu dan Jellal berhenti.

"Lu bener juga... " Gumam Natsu.

"Saking ngantuknya... gua jadi lupa buat bawa minum. Padahal botolnya udah ada di atas meja makan... " Gumam Jellal.

"Gray. Ngomong-ngomong gua ada rahasia yang cuma gua doang yang tau... ini menyangkut nasib dunia... " Kata Natsu.

"Kalo itu rahasia besar, gak mungkin rasanya kalo lu ngasih tau gua... " Kata Gray yang merasa sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Gray. Dengerin gua. Lu tuh punya kemampuan tersembunyi yang berguna banget buat bantuin gua. Kita kerja sama sama presiden Amerika. Jellal juga udah tau soal masalah ini. Cuma lu Gray yang bisa. Jadi gua mohon lu mau bantu kita, ya?" Kata Natsu sangat memohon.

Sekarang Gray merasa kalau dirinya itu jadi peran utama yang bertugas menjaga perdamaian dunia. Dari musuh, monster? Alien? Ah dia gak peduli. Yang penting dia punya kekuatan tak terduga yang dapat menjaga dunia ini. Berubah jadi Power Renjer mungkin? Atau Ultramen?

"Apaan emangnya?" Tanya Gray penasaran.

Natsu celingak-celinguk memastikan tidak ada orang yang mendengar kecuali Gray.

Natsu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Gray.

"Beliin kita minum dong... " Bisik Natsu.

Gray pun memasang tampang facepalm dan terus berlari meninggalkan dua makhluk yang kehausan itu.

"Apanya yang perdamaian dunia? Apanya yang presiden Amerika? Apanya yang masalah!?" Gerutu Gray sambil terus berlari. Natsu dan Jellal mengejar Gray dan memohon.

"Gray! Cuma lu satu-satunya yang bawa duit kemana-mana! Traktirin kita dong! Pelit amat sih lu!" Kata Natsu.

"Iya Gray. Kalo kita mati kehausan gimana? Lu mau ngurusin istri sama anak gua?" Tanya Jellal.

Gray berhenti berlari. Di sampingnya sekarang telah menampakkan sebuah mesin berbentuk kotak yang tak lain adalah mesin penjual minuman.

Gray menengok melihat mesin penjual minuman itu. Jellal dan Natsu pun mengikuti arah mata Gray. Gray berjalan dengan malas dan memasukkan uang lembaran 10 ribu dan menekan tombol bertuliskan 'Pocari Swat'.

"Nih." Gray melemparkan dua buah kaleng minuman itu ke dua arah yang berbeda dengan entengnya.

"Lho kok enteng?" Tanya Natsu sambil mengangkat-angkat kaleng itu. Sementara Jellal mengocok-ngocok kaleng itu dengan wajah bingung. Mereka pun membuka kaleng itu bersamaan. Dan—

"KOK KOSONG!?" Teriak mereka berdua.

"Gray! Lu yang bener aja! Masa ngasih kita kaleng kosong sih!" Kata Natsu sewot sambil melempar kaleng itu ke tanah.

"Mana gua tau! Lagian kan itu cacat pabrik! Kalo mau marah, marah sama pabriknya sana!" Kata Gray tidak kalah sewot.

"Pasti lu sengaja kan pilih yang gak ada isinya?! Terus pura-pura gak tau biar gak disalahin?! Cuih! Cara murahan!" Kata Natsu sambil meludah.

"Mana gua tau?! Emangnya gua bisa milih?! Orang jatohnya yang itu ya udah terima aja sih!" Kata Gray. Jidat mereka saling menempel.

"Woi, lu berdua." Panggil Jellal yang dari tadi tenang-tenang aja. "Gimana kalo kita ke GYM?"

* * *

Sekarang pukul 9 pagi. Mereka bertiga sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di GYM itu.

"Lho? Kalian bertiga pergi ke GYM juga? Kok gak pernah ngeliat ya?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut putih yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Eh, Lisanna. Tumben kita ketemu... " Kata Gray sambil mengumbar senyum.

"Hati-hati... senyum-senyum berarti—"

"Bacot lu!" Teriak Gray pada Natsu.

"Kok gua yang dimarahin sih!? yang ngomong kan Jellal!" Gerutu Natsu.

"Di sini kan komplek A." Jawab Lisanna singkat.

"Emangnya kenapa kalo di komplek A?" Tanya Natsu.

"Lho... rumahku itu kan di komplek A. Jadi wajar dong kalo aku ada di sini. Udah 2 tahun aku di GYM ini... " Kata Lisanna.

"Tapi penampilanmu itu gak kayak orang-orang yang mau olahraga... " Kata Jellal sambil melihat Lisanna yang memakai kaos berwarna pink denga jeans pendek dari atas sampai bawah keatas lagi.

"Semua orang bebas memakai pakaian apapun di sini." Kata Lisanna sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tunggu. Kalo gak salah GYM ini... " Gumam Jellal.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Gray. Tiga temannya itu menatapnya penasaran.

"Kalo gak salah, anak murid yang pernah gua awas waktu UN itu pernah ngomongin soal GYM ini... " Kata Jellal dengan wajah serius.

"Emangnya kenapa? A-angker ya?" Tanya Natsu was-was.

"Bukan." Jawab Jellal. Natsu, Gray, dan Lisanna menatapnya heran.

"Katanya makanan di sini enak."

* * *

"Eh udah kali makannya! Dari tadi nambah terus... " Kata Lisanna dengan tampang prihatin.

"Enak bener nih makanan! Kalo bisa dibungkus, gua bawa pulang nih!" Kata Natsu yang dari tadi tidak henti-hentinya memasukkan macam-macam makanan.

Tidak jauh beda dengan Natsu, Gray dan Jellal juga makan terus dari tadi. Bedanya mereka makan dengan santai. Mereka tidak mempedulikan puluhan piring yang udah numpuk di samping.

"Ngomong-ngomong emangnya kalian bawa uang?" Tanya Lisanna.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Mereka bertiga tersedak setelah mendengar perkataan Lisanna. Lisanna hanya menghela nafas berat dan tersenyum miris melihat ketiga temannya itu.

* * *

"Waaah! Hari ini gua kenyang banget!" Kata Natsu sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Iya sama!" Kata Gray.

Sekarang mereka berempat sudah ada di luar GYM dan berencana untuk pulang.

"Lisanna! Nanti kapan-kapan aku ganti ya uangnya!" Kata Natsu sambil tersenyum.

"Eh! Gak papa kok! Aku ikhlas!" Kata Lisanna sambil membuka kedua telapak tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Waah... dermawan sekali kau..." Puji Natsu. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa!" Mereka bertiga pun berlari ke komplek mereka.

**End Flash Back**

"Ke GYM apanya... mereka cuma dateng makan... " Gumam Lisanna yang duduk di sebelah Erza. "Aku yang bayar pula... " Gumamnya lagi. Tapi karena suaranya yang kecil ditambah lagi dengan suara hujan yang deras, tak seorang pun mendengarnya. Sebenarnya kau ikhlas atau tidak?

"Udah selesai ceritanya?" Tanya Natsu. Jellal mengangguk.

"Gua jadi inget. Waktu itu gua sampe teriak gara-gara pas nimbang berat badan, berat gua jadi nambah 5 kilo. Gua sampe buka baju... kali-kali bajunya yang berat.

"Ja-jadi kau nimbang berat badan telan—"

"Baik... berikutnya!" Kata Natsu memotong perkataan Lucy yang belum selesai itu.

"Aku." Giliran Lyon yang mengakat tangan.

"Emangnya kau punya cerita apa? Harus ada akunya lho!" Kata Mavis protes.

"Banyak protes amat." Gumam Zeref.

Mavis menengok ke arah Zeref dengan sinis.

"Jadi begini ceritanya... " Kata Lyon.

**Flash Back**

Pagi itu Gray kedatangan tamu. Teman masa kecilnya. Ya gak kecil-kecil banget sih.

"Hai. Apa kabar?" Tanya Lyon sambil membawa sebuah koper di belakangnya.

Gray cengo sesaat melihat kedatangan Lyon yang tiba-tiba. Apalagi dia belom mandi. Gray pun mempersilahkan temannya itu masuk.

"Wah... Juvia rajin banget nih... pagi-pagi udah bersih-bersih rumah... " Kata Lyon memuji wanita pujaannya waktu SMA dulu.

"Wah, Lyon-san. Datangnya mendadak banget... " Kata Juvia yang lagi nyapu. "Sini. Biar kopernya aku yang bawa ke kamar tamu." Kata Juvia yang membawa koper Lyon dari si yang punya.

"Rumah lu rapi banget ya... gak kayak rumah gua... " Kata Lyon sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru rumah Gray.

"Iya, Juvia itu emang rajin banget... tiap 3 jam dia nyapu... gua sampe bosen ngeliatnya. Selesai makan, langsung cuci piring. Sepre lecek dikit, langsung dirapiin. Gak pernah sedetik pun gua ngeliat rumah gua berantakan... " Jelas Gray sambil geleng-geleng. Lyon mangut-mangut.

"Oh iya. Nanti siang gua ajak lu jalan-jalan bareng temen-temen."

* * *

"Jadi mau berapa mobil yang jalan?" Tanya Lucy sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"4 cukup gak ya?" Tanya Natsu.

"Emangnya yang pergi berapa orang?" Tanya Wendy yang membawa ransel kecil.

"satu... dua, tiga, empat, lima, banyak lah... "Jawab Lucy.

"Mavis sama Zeref aja belom dateng... " Kata Lucy. Tak lama, orang yang dibicarakan pun datang sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Eh! Kok gak bawa mobil?!" Tanya Lucy pada Mavis.

"Eh, dia punya mobil juga percuma. Orang pendek gitu... mana nyampe... " Ejek Natsu.

"Entar... Zeref baru ngeluarin mobilnya." Kata Mavis masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Jadi mobil yang jalan, satu, mobilku. Dua, mobil Gray, tiga, mobil Jellal, empat, mobil Zeref. Cukup ya." Kata Lucy.

"Coba aja dulu. Kalo gak cukup, mobil Lucy yang satu lagi biat aku yang setir aja." Kata Erza.

Tak lama, mobil berwarna hitam pun berhenti di depan rumah Lucy. Kaca mobil dibuka dan munculah Zeref.

"Ya udah. Sekarang kalian mau ikut mobil siapa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Siapa aja boleh... " Kata Natsu.

* * *

Di Mall.

Dari mobil Lucy, keluarlah Lucy, Natsu, dan Wendy.

Dari mobil Gray, keluarlah Gray, Juvia, dan Lyon.

Dari mobil Jellal, keluarlah Jellal dan Erza.

Dari mobil Zeref, keluarlah Zeref dan Mavis.

"Kayaknya mobilnya kebanyakan deh... " Gumam Lucy sambil melihat 4 buah mobil yang parkir berbaris, yang tak lain adalah mobil mereka.

"Ya udah gak papalah. Mending lebih dari pada kurang." Kata Erza.

Mereka masuk kedalam Mall rame-rame. Kayak mau demo.

"Pertama kita makan dulu. Mau makan dimana?" Tanya Lucy.

"Dimana aja boleh... " Jawab Natsu.

"Di restoran ayam mercon mau gak?" Tanya Gray.

"Ya udah. Tunjukin jalannya." Kata Lucy.

**Skip acara makan-makan.**

"Pedes banget itu ayam! Gila tuh yang jual!" Kata Natsu sambil mengelap mulutnya.

"Kan udah ku bilang. Liat dari warnanya di buku menu aja tuh udah bikin orang gak yakin buat pesen. Lagian sok sih!" Kata Lucy.

Waktu makan, emang cuma Natsu aja yang pesen ayam mercon. Yang lain gak berani pas ngeliat warnanya di buku menu.

"Eh kita mampir dulu ya... " Kata Lucy.

"Kayaknya firasat gua gak enak nih... " Kata Natsu saat melihat toko pakaian dal*m wan*ta di depannya.

Muka Natsu dan Gray langsung memerah ketika melihat istri mereka sibuk memilih-milih barang yang dijual di toko itu. Tapi teman mereka yang masih waras-Jellal dan Zeref- menarik mereka menjauh dari toko itu.

"Mending kita jalan-jalan ke toko buku. Gimana?" Tawar Jellal.

"Ngapain ke toko buku?" Tanya Natsu.

"Barang kali ada majalah b*k*p... " Kata Jellal sambil nyengir kuda.

Natsu dan Gray jadi bersemangat. Lyon yang melihat itu hanya diam saja. Illfeel tentunya.

Dari kejauhan, mereka merasa aneh dengan eskalator itu.

"Eskalatornya kenapa ya?" Tanya Natsu.

"Mati ya?" Tanya Gray.

"Iya tuh mati." Tambah Jellal.

Sekarang mereka ada di depan eskalator yang mati itu.

"Sebelahnya?" Tanya Natsu. Mereka berlima nengok ke eskalator sebelahnya yang juga bernasib sama.

"Ya udah mau gak mau naik aja kayak naik tangga biasa." Kata Natsu santai.

"Tapi masalahnya, eskalator mana yang buat turun, dan eskalator mana yang buat naik...?" Tanya Zeref.

"Penting amat... turun atau naik sama aja... " Kata Natsu langsung menaiki eskalator sebelah kiri. Diikuti oleh Gray di belakangnya. Zeref dan Lyon masih diam di tempat.

"Kalian kenapa? Gak mau naik?" Tanya Natsu yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kita naik yang sebelah kanan aja ah... " Kata Zeref yang mengajak Lyon bersamanya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Natsu heran dengan orang yang satu ini. Kenapa? Peduli amat soal naik-turunnya? Toh sama-sama mati.

Natsu dan Gray pun berjalan kembali menaiki tangga eskalator yang mati itu.

"_Maafkan kami atas ketidak nyamanan anda untuk beberapa saat tadi karena eskalatornya mati. Sekarang eskalatornya akan kami nyalakan kembali."_ Tiba-tiba terdengar suara speaker entah dari mana. Dan seketika itu juga, eskalator yang Natsu dan Gray naiki—

"Lho kok?" Gumam Natsu.

Mundur.

"AAANJRIIIIIT!" Teriak Natsu yang sudah ada pada dua anak tangga terakhir. Sementara Zeref dan Lyon sudah menunggu di atas.

—**Skip**

"Sialan bener tuh eskalator! Yang dikasih nama! Orang mana tau yang mana yang turun, yang mana yang naik! Gimana sih!" Gerutu Natsu pada Gray yang kepalanya nongol dari depan eskalator.

"Gua juga salah... ngapain juga gua ngikutin lu... " Gumam Gray sambil geleng-geleng.

"Yuk. Masuk." Ajak Zeref.

"_Hoki bener nih orang!"_ Batin Natsu sambil melihat ke arah Zeref dengan sinis.

"Eh, kebetulan ada kalian. Datengnya gak sama Lucy?" Tanya seorang wanita yang datang bersama adiknya.

"Eh, Mira. Ngapain ke sini?" Tanya Natsu.

"BOKER! Ya beli buku lah! Pake nanya lagi!" Jawab Mira sinis.

Natsu tersentak kaget dan hanya bisa diam.

"Kau sendiri ngapain ke sini?" Tanya Mira kembali dengan wajah yang dihiasi senyum.

"BOKER! Ya beli buku lah!" Teriak Natsu dengan sinis. Mira membatu seketika di tempat. Dia baru sadar kalau kata-katanya itu menusuk sekali.

"y-ya udah deh, kita permisi dulu ya... mau pulang nih... " Kata Lisanna dengan tawa miris sambil menyeret kakaknya pulang.

"Jadi kita ngapain kesini?" Tanya Zeref.

"Udah jelas kan?" Kata Natsu.

"Kita ke sini buat nyari majalah b*k*p!"

* * *

Sore hari yang oranye di komplek B.

Terlihat Gray dan Lyon sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumah Gray. Sudah 3 hari Lyon menginap di rumah Gray, dan ia berencana untuk pulang.

"Gua pulang dulu ya." Kata Lyon.

"Biar gua anter lu sampe terminal."Kata Gray. "Nih. Naik sepeda gua! Gua boncengin." Kata Gray.

Akhirnya, di bawah langit sore yang indah, Gray dan Lyon berboncengan menuju terminal.

Di terminal.

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Gray dan Lyon mengobrol sebentar sambil menunggu bis datang. Dan akhirnya, bis pun datang.

"Kapan-kapan mampir lagi... " Kata Gray. Lyon pun naik ke dalam bis dan tersenyum kepada Gray. #Ih kok jadi kayak hubungan Gay gini ya?

Gray pun menaiki sepedanya dan kembali pulang di bawah langit yang gelap.

Saat itu, Gray memakai kaos hitam bergambar kepala tengkorak besar di tangahnya plus memakai celana panjang hitam. Ditambah lagi rambutnya yang berwarna gelap.

Gray merasa sesuatu yang besar datang ke arahnya dari belakang, tapi Gray masih terus menggoes. Tapi perasaannya semakin aneh. Gray pun melihat kebelakang dan melihat sebuah bis yang datang dengan cepat ke arahnya.

Gray yang kaget dan takut langsung banting stir ke kiri dan langsung nyungsep ke got. Dan sialnya lagi, bis yang hampir menabraknya itu adalah bis yang ditumpangi Lyon yang muter balik. Dan Lyon melihat itu sambil tertawa melihat Gray berlumuran lumut dan—

Air got.

**End Flash Back**

Semua tertawa mendengar cerita dari Lyon.

"Kasihan! Hahaha! Ka-kasihan banget lu!" Kata Natsu yang tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Gray, Gray. Napa lu gak banting stir ke kanan aja?" Tanya Natsu sambil geleng-geleng.

"Gua tuh takut, bisnya itu kaget ngeliat gua dan banting stir ke kanan juga. Nah dari pada gua masuk kolong bis, mending gua masuk got." Jawab Gray.

"Jadi kalian ke toko buku itu mau beli majalah b*k*p tapi gak ada ya... " Kata Mira.

Lucy menatap Natsu sinis.

"Kasihan bener deh waktu itu. Sayangnya gua ada di dalem bis, jadi gak bisa nolongin... " Kata Lyon sambil senyum-senyum.

"Ah! Itu kan udah lama." Kata Gray yang merasa malu.

"Tapi kan masih lucu! HAHAHA!" Kata Lyon dengan tawanya yang makin besar.

"Ukh... mengingat itu dadaku jadi terasa sesak... " Gumam Gray sambil meneteskan air mata.

**-SEKIAN-**

TADAA! Udah selesai!

Ini adalah fic percobaan pertama untuk 'Manor of Story' kalau banyak peminatnya, saya rencanaya mau bikin serinya lho.

Maap-maap aja nih kalo ada miss typo dan kawan-kawan. Ceritanya gaje... menurut saya...

Oh iya, rencananya saya mau bikin Hello How Are You season 2! Tapi mau dibikin one shoot. Tunggu aja tanggal publishnya! Soalnya badan author sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda rematik dan asam urat (?)

Akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review! :D


End file.
